the cullens at the tri wizard cup
by slytherin of the century
Summary: the cullens are going to hogwarts for the special event of the triwizard tornament... hope peoplez enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Epilogue**

I walked out of the double doors that led to our lounge room. It was a big area, bigger than the place where I had been staying put together. I stretched out my long skinny body until I heard my back cracking. It was a sunny day (which was very rare for this country) and so I was in a pair of shorts that were green and a yellow t-shirt. I wasn't wearing any shoes. What the… I then woke to the sound of the large grandfather clock, dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…

It was eight O'clock in the morning and I was late for breakfast, Snape was going to scream at me. I stood up and quickly got dressed into my robes I walked to the great hall in the brightly lit corridors. The wind was blowing and I could feel my skin prickling with goose bumps. We were expecting some odd visitors today and I was expected to be dressed and to have eaten my breakfast by the time they arrived. I then was supposed to go to the entrance of the school building to greet and introduce myself to these people. In the great hall I could see Snape looking very displeased with me. I walked in and took my seat beside him and quickly grabbed a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. I then ran out of the great hall (whilst eating), to the place where I would greet these strange people who were to arrive, they were five steps away from the bright green bush where I would then be able to walk and greet them with a warm smile on my face.

I felt so groggy and tired as tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes before I knew it they were standing in front of me. I had the warm smile sitting on my face as I said, "good day, I am Hermione and welcome to Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry".

**What do you think of the story so far…? I know that it is only an epilogue but I would still like to know whether or not it is getting anyone's attention (reviews)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long to write but I haven't had any ideas and I have been a little lost in what I should write. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this and I hope that everyone will keep reading.

**Chapter 1**

They smiled at me kindly as I stood there absolutely dumbstruck I must have looked like a complete idiot. They where the most beautiful people that I had ever seen in my life, apart from one person who looked… like any every day person. What where these 'people'? I slowly recovered and pulled myself together. It wasn't like me stair at people idiotically; thankfully professor Dumbledore came to the rescue and spoke politely at these creatures/people. As these people smiled there teeth glistened in the bright light of the early morning.

"Thank you for coming Carlisle" he sounded happy to see them, but of course I knew why.

"Ah it was a pleasure Albus, we thank you for inviting us here" as he spoke his voice was like a melody been sung by an advanced singer. This man like the rest was pale skinned with chestnut eyes, he had a good body.

"Pleases follow me" the headmaster of this school was old but very smart and able to walk without a walking stick, he must be in his late seventies to his eighties. But as I said he was very smart and very powerful at that to. This year we were going to…. Hang on that's classified information, I shouldn't be telling you any of this… we walked through the hallway past the great hall and the many class rooms that were laid down that way. We finally stopped at the foot of where his stairs were secretly hidden behind the two gargoyles.

"Lemon Sherbet" he said loudly. The gargoyles moved loudly showing the stairs off, the stairs were made of bronze and looked perfect for Dumbledore. He led us up onto the moving steps and we waited quietly until we got to the top and the stairs had stopped moving. As the 8 people/creatures walked into the office they were graceful.

Dumbledore pulled some chairs over with a flick of his wand; they were very comfy and were my favourite type of chairs. Everyone finally sat down as did I beside these strange people with the glistening teeth. I was still staring at them as the one named Carlisle spoke to professor Dumbledore.

"What exactly is the tri wizard cup" he looked confused as did I because I thought that he would have known what his medical skills were needed for.

"I think some introductions are in order first" he smiled.

"Yes of course. This is my family" he turned to me, "this is my wife Esme, and this are my children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward and his girlfriend Bella". They all smiled at me, the girl Bella seemed out of place and I could see why. They all grinned and I stared at them again like I was in a hypnotic trance. I smiled back at them and turned my head away.

"I'm Hermione Ganger" I said as loudly as I could force out of my throat.

Dumbledore then looked at me, "You should take the young ones to where they will be sleeping while they stay here this year.

I nodded my head and stood up; "Would you like to follow me?" they all stood up as gracefully and quickly as they had sat down. We walked over to the passage and stepped onto the soon to be moving stairs.


	3. chapter2 Part1

I nodded my head and stood up; "Would you like to follow me?" they all stood up as gracefully and quickly as they had sat down. We walked over to the passage and stepped onto the soon to be moving stairs.

**Well please read this new chapter, I had to write I in parts because I cant quite think tonight and plus it is a bit short **

**Part one of:**

**Chapter 2**

We got down the moving steps within a few seconds, I liked going up and down these cool steps but not when I was being watched by this strange family, seriously it was uncomfortable. I could feel them tense behind me and their eyes staring into the back of my head, people say that you can't feel people's eyes but you actually can it was scientifically proven in the muggle world. Yes I am a muggle born brought into this world somehow, I had always imagined that there was such thing as witches and wizards but everyone has always told me that it was actually a piece of crap.

Unlike my muggle school I was accepted for my abilities in the Gryffindor house and since I had met Ronald Weasley and the, oh so famous Harry Potter. Things were certainly looking up for me since I had moved here into this life style, I still kept to my books but at least I wasn't being used, well not as much as before anyway.

We finally got down the stairs after what actually seemed like a very long five seconds, not that five seconds is very long. I had been told yesterday were the strange people were going to sleep and that was in the Gryffindor dorms. Nobody said anything on the way but five of them were staring at the caramel hair coloured boy who seemed to be grabbing on the girl called Bella's hand. I couldn't fathom out why they were all staring at him until he spoke.

"No Jasper you shouldn't" I didn't turn my head but I knew then that he was the one that could read minds. Prof. Dumbledore told me that one could read minds, another could change feelings and another could see into the future. It would have been rude for me to stare and but in so I kept walking, as I kept walking I got even more nervous so I hurried to get a bit further infront but they all managed to keep an even pace apart from the more natural looking girl.

"Hey we won't hurt you or anything, so you don't need to run" the bigger one that I think was called… Em… Emmett. I think I would have reacted badly if one had said that they don't bight and then added much, more than what he just said he started going into guffaws and at the same time so did the one named, now I have to think back to this one, Edward. Oh right yeah ha could read my mind.

We finally got to the door and I said the password out loud so that they could hear it to get in when they needed and go out as well.

**Please review my story because I love to know whether or not to keep on writing **

**Xoxox**


	4. Chapter2 part 2

**It is so good knowing that people want to read my story!!**

**I'm sorry though that it takes so long to write but with moving it cant be helped… I hope that this chapter is good enough for everyone and thanks for the compliments…. :D **

**Chapter two part two**

As we walked in I expected them to gasp out loud, but not one of them did. They all looked around and stood there like rocks, waiting for me to say something.

"On the left is the boys dorms and bathrooms" I paused for a moment " and on the right is the girls dorms and bathrooms" I pointed to each side feeling like an idiot as I did so. "if you need any help with finding things just let me know and I will try to help you, if you need me I will be in the library" I turned.

"Where is the, library?" the one named Edward asked.

"If you will follow me, I will show you".

"I'll see you guys later" and with that he followed me out the door.

"What exactly are you?" I blurted out and then all of a sudden feeling so very rude.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

I went bright red and I could feel the burning heat with in it, "well… you… your…" how was I going to explain myself.

"Well what" I could see a smile twitching from his lips.

"You… don't seem normal" I said quickly. I looked away felling ashamed off myself for saying something like that, it really wasn't something I would have done before, so why did I change my attitude so quickly.

"Well you aren't exactly normal yourself" he said. "You are supposed to be non-fiction. What is your definition of being normal, anyway?" he looked curious perhaps wandering.

"I… I… I don't know" I stuttered. Really what was the definition, there is one in the dictionary, but even I'm not that stupid to read it.

"You see" he said in almost a whisper.

"Was that your girlfriend back there"

"Yes" he said, smiling proudly to himself. "I seemed to have found a way to tame her" he smiled even more like it was some sort of an inside joke.

"She looks more like us than you" I said aloud.

His face turned serious and so we walked to the library in complete and utter silence.

**If you could review and tell me what you think of the 2****nd**** part of chapter 2 that would be awesome!!**

**Thank you all my fans :D**


	5. chapter 3

**Well here it is, another chapter: D, I'm sorry that it has been a while since I last wrote, but at least you have got another one.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the chapter….**

**Chapter 3:**

I looked for some books to help me with my homework that we had been given over the holidays, I knew my way around the library and I also knew where to find all the books that I need for different studies. The librarian madam pince had gone away into the muggle world for the summer as she usually did, so I had free rain over the library. Edward didn't ask me anything about the books, or what they were about, I half expected him to ask. This was the last assignment that I had to do for the summer break; I hadn't had time to do it because of the planning for these people and what was going on with the tournament. All together I was shocked that we are going ahead with it.

So far all I knew about this family was that they were coming because of the man called Carlisle. He was going to be a doctor along with madam Pomphrey, and that he was one hell of a good doctor/ surgeon. What I wanted to know, I wasn't allowed to know about, I had asked Severus so many times but all he would say is, "we are not allowed to tell you as it has nothing to do with you". I would go away but I wasn't grumpy about it.

I hated not being in with the secrets, but I didn't throw a fit because I was happy staying here over the holidays and I didn't want that to change. Staying here was a privilege that many didn't get to experience, poor Harry wanted to stay here and he had no idea that I had been staying here for all of this time, I would pretend that I had been at home and then half way through the holidays I would meet him at Ron's. I would go to Kings cross station and pretend that this was my first time back.

"Excuse" I jumped, I forgot someone was in here.

I turn around, "Yes?" I ask sweetly.

"How does this all work?"

I walked over to where he was standing and take a look at the book that sits in his hands. It was a defence against the dark arts book. "Do you even know what this is?"

"Yes it is defence against the dark arts, but I want to know how this all works".

What the spells and how the wand reacts to them, to either create pain or something entirely different?" I ask in a very informative voice.

"Yes, that" he stares at me for a second and then goes back to looking at the book.

"Well", how on earth could I put it? "Well you make a movement with your wand as you either think or say the words. Your wand is matched to your ability and way of thinking, the wand chooses you not the other way round" that was a fairly good explanation, I thought happily to myself. "Do you not have one?"

"No I don't" his voice was like velvet.

How could he not have a wand and be sent here to do school work along with help out or watch the tournament? He seriously needed one, but I doubt now that he even has our kind of money. "You may need one if you are going to study with us".

"How do I get one?" wouldn't he like to know.

"At Diagon alley, but you need our type of money though" he looked confused.

"What type id that is there a way to get your type of money?" sees I knew it, but that was ok, I had to get that type of money when I found out.

"Yeah there is" I nod my head along with speaking.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, well I will have to check with Professor Dumbledore first though" how would I convince him to let me go with him. At that moment they all walk in, including the ones that I left in the common room.

"Edward we must go and get your things for the lessons" he looks at me, "would you be able to show us where everything is?" I nod my head but don't say anything this time.

"But I don't know how to disaperate though" I'm sad about this.

"Well that's ok, because we can trust you with a few secrets of our own, as long as you don't tell anyone" he smiled genuinely.

"Ok then" I nod.

"Well then, shall we get going?" with that we walk out the door towards the main hall way.

**Well I hope that, that reached everyone expectations, and I hope that you review and give me your wonderful thoughts…. Thanks for reading it**

**SotCxx**


	6. chapter 4

**Ok so I know that it is short and very over due and that it's not very good, but all I can say is that I haven't had as much time as I wanted.**

Chapter 4:

So the trip to Diagon Alley was different, why, you may ask, because I disaparated for the first time. It's like you are being squeezed through a invisible funnel for a few seconds and then you are jolted to the ground. It's so weird but it's awesome at the same time. I turned around to see the looks on the others faces as they came through just after me with either professor Snape or Dumbledore, their foreheads creased into a scowl, on their pale skin, and they sounded like they were hissing.

It was weird, why would they be hissing is it a joke or something, like I know that these people aren't normal and all but, this is just plain weird. Any who after a few more seconds they stopped and looked all back to normal?

"Well that was weird!" Emmett exclaimed whilst chuckling.

"You can say that again" the other male Jasper said.

Rosalie looked angry and was frowning still while Bella looked like she was in shock; I still reckon that she is more normal than anyone else in that group. The two other females seemed to have gotten over as quickly as it took to get here. But while I think of it the girl Rosalie seemed to always be frowning along with Jasper, especially when I am around or talking to them.

I showed them to the bank (Gringots) and they swapped some money for ours. Then after that I showed them where to get all of their books and wands, also school robes, Rosalie didn't want to wear them, it took a lot of calm talking from Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, before she finally agreed to wearing them (she looked sooo annoyed!). The thing was though, that she was just astonishingly beautiful, anyone would dream of being and looking like her, everyone apart from me.

I looked around coming out of my thoughts, to see Bella standing beside me staring, it was annoying because I hate it when people stare, it's rude.

"So", she said, "you're a witch?"

"Yes" I replied.

"That's really neat, I have a friend that's a shape shifter and he shifts into a wolf" I stared at her, I didn't know what to say to her. I just kept walking. "What don't you think that's cool?".

"Well no not really that cool we have so many more 'fantasy' animals then you would know what to do with" this girl really irked me, and I think she got the hint because she just walked back to Edward. I don't know why I was so grumpy, usually when I was here I was so happy and didn't mind what others thought. Any way we ended the trip around an hour later and went straight back to my dorm. But I wasn't alone, no, I had the feeling that I wasn't ever going to be alone during the last few days before I went to the Burrow.

They followed me up whispering quietly to each other, I knew they weren't talking about me so I didn't mind so much. But I knew I was very tired and was very over due for my bed, talking about beds, I wondered where they would be sleeping. And if to magically answer my question, Edward said;

"You'll be sleeping with Hermione, you three, I'll see you in the morning, good night Bella" he took Bella into his arms and gave her a nice little passionate kiss, before walking up to the boy's dorms. Bella followed us with a slight blush glowing on her cheek, like a special medal on her dresser, she wore it with pride.

"Oh dear, dear, Bella" the pixie like girl Alice, sighed, before going off to bed.

**Well as I said I know it was short but I am hoping it was ok, writing is a massive fave past time, but with everything else that has gone on with my life I haven't had much time, so if you could review and tell me what you think then I will be the happiest, or you can just put me on alert if you like, any ways thanks to everyone for their support it means a lotxxx SOTC**


	7. Chapter 5

**Right well once again I have taken my time to write, but every time I say ill write quicker the longer it takes. Thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter will match the reviews that you wrote. Well I hope you like it:**

Ok so is it just my imagination or does it feel like no one is in the dorms? I questioned myself when I rolled over to hear the loud and annoying crickets. I turned lamp on dim before turning it on, just in case they were asleep soundlessly, but they weren't. no one was in sight not even the remotely human and annoying girl, Bella. I pulled my quilt of off me and stepped out of the warmth of my bed, I rarely got up in the middle of the night but I wanted to know what people were doing out of bed this late at night.

I walked down the stairs listening for and sound of whisper or movement, but there was none. As I went further I could see shadows of people, which all of a sudden made me feel at ease. I don't know what I was expecting to find, but it certainly wasn't people. The castle had a feeling of unease in its hands and this scared me, the last time the castle had felt like this was when harry got rid of Professor Quil, and that was definitely an eerie feeling.

When I reached the bottom they all looked up and stared at me like I was intruding on something.

"Oh um Hermione, hi" said Alice, she looked beautiful for someone who had only just awoken.

"Hi?" I answered her feeling a little awkward.

"We were just talking about how beautiful this castle looked in the shining moon lit skies" she told me, a smile a blaze on her face. I knew that she was lying, no one ever got up in the middle of the night to talk about such a thing.

"You don't need to lie, I told her, im not stupid" she looked hurt.

"And you don't need to be so rude to her" the pretty blonde stood up grumpily she too looked very beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I just like the truth" I was scared, she looked angry very angry, so I took four steps backwards away from everyone.

"Rosalie back down" the big brawny one told her, "there's no point in fighting" he looked at me a smile playing on his lips. "don't worry she wouldn't harm you".

I was so sure about that one, but I guess I would have had to trust the instincts and just leave her alone. "Hey, Hermione," Edward said in a questioning voice.

"Yes," I replied.

"Could you take us down to the library?"

"What now at this time of the night?" I asked shocked. What would people want with the library at this very hour?

"Yes we cant sleep and we just thought that we would have a look around, we especially wouldn't mind looking at the history of this castle seeming as we would be staying here for the year" he looked honest, but the rest just stood there staring at each other.

"I guess so, there's a book called a Hogwarts of History, if you want to look at it, people rarely read it, probably because their heads aren't big enough, I think that book would come into some use it has everything including the rules" I smiled, finally someone that I wouldn't have to remind about the rules.

"That would be very helpful thank you" he said and everyone stood up ready to follow me out of the room and through the portrait.

Walking down to the castle at this time of the night was nice, I felt strangely safe like I had nothing to worry about. The library was darker than usual as we lit all the candles and lanterns bright enough for our eyes to read. As we sat down at a table I could feel the seat being warm, someone had already been down here. I could see the discomfort in every one's eyes as I had noticed this, and knew that something was going on.

"where is the book?" he asked changing the subject away.

"I'll take you to it" I told him standing up and walking to the nearby book shelf, wow the library was strangely peaceful at this time of the night, it was nice but very cold. I looked back to everyone whispering, this time knowing for sure that it wasn't about me.

"Ok what is going on?" I asked suddenly feeling annoyed, "I know that it really isn't my business but there is something different about you guys, and I'm not to keen for being in the dark".

"We aren't allowed to say anything to you its part of our secrecy and code" he looked apologetic, "please dot try to investigate us or what not". We continued on and when we got to the book I picked it up and blew all the dust of off the cover. It wasn't a particularly pretty book but that couldn't have been helped because it was so old. I passed it to him and thought that the weight might surprise him, but it didn't one bit.

"So this is the book you were talking about?"

"Yes it is, its big but very useful, it just depends on what you need from it."

"We just was to look at rules, establishment and the types of charms and spells that are put on to keep it safe, weve never seen something like this before so we are very investigative" once again he smiled.

"Well if theres any other type of book that I can find you, just let me know. I know this whole place off by heart" I smiled back at him glad to have made myself useful.

**Ok so that was the chapter, it was short I know but longer that some of the others that I have written. I hope that you have enjoyed it and pretty please review.**

**Thanks to all my fans for the kind words and sticking with me through out the process you all mean a lot**

**SoTc xxx**


End file.
